


See you, Mr. Stark

by Silveross



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: AU, Angst, Angst and Feels, M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:14:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29548467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silveross/pseuds/Silveross
Summary: Возможно, дело было в глупых кошмарах раз в пару недель, или, может, Питер начал попадать в более серьёзные передряги, оттого и уровень волнения возрос, но что-то не давало Тони покоя, заставив спросить:— Ты же скоро вернёшься, да?Питер застыл на одной из ступенек, не сразу повернувшись к нему, зато, когда обернулся, Тони понял, что лучше бы ничего не спрашивал. Чтобы не видеть в этом взгляде надежды, нежности и… тоски.— Конечно! Что за вопрос?Потому что Тони не поверил ему.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Peter Parker
Kudos: 6





	See you, Mr. Stark

Тони терпеть не мог просыпаться по утрам.

Разумеется, все люди не любили вставать с тёплой постели, идти на кухню за кофе, а потом отправляться куда-либо по делам, когда можно было бы остаться под большим мягким одеялом и спокойно доспать оставшиеся до обеда часы. Тони в принципе был человеком ночи, так что реагировать на пробивающиеся сквозь тюль лучи Солнца у него получалось по большей часто исключительно негативно. Однако, разлепляя сонные глаза, он всегда тут же забывал обо всех неприятных установках. Потому что Питер всегда сидел на подоконнике, почитывал новости «Дейли Бьюгл», пил кофе с молоком, а потом поворачивался на шорох простыней, находил его глазами и ласково-ласково улыбался, говоря:

— Доброе утро, Тони.

Он тогда сразу соскакивал с подоконника, оставлял кружку с планшетом на прикроватной тумбочке, чтобы потом едва ли не с разбега прыгнуть к нему на кровать.

— Эй, эй, не так быстро, не все здесь молодые и активные! — наигранно ворчал Тони, понимая, что по-другому реагировать не сможет. Это уже въелось в сознание, стало неотъемлемой частью утра и эдакой привычкой — приятной такой, почти рутинной. — Доброе утро, Паучок.

Питер привычно пропускал мимо ушей все возмущения, после чего довольно укладывался ему на грудь, подпирал подбородок ладонями и ластился подобно нуждающемуся во внимании хозяина коту, успевшему поскакать по комнате и разогнать оставшийся сон. Тони бы никогда не смог передать словами, насколько же он обожал видеть утреннего Питера. Не уставшего, каким тот казался в особо тяжёлые дни, не опечаленного очередными грубыми высказывания Джей Джона Джеймсона по поводу деятельности Человека-паука, а такого: мягкого, ласкового, тёплого, умеющего добираться до сердца одной единственной улыбкой с чуть слышным в тишине «пожалуйста, Тони».

— Не преувеличивай, ты не старый, — лениво протянул Питер гласные, продолжая широко улыбаться и ждать, когда к нему наконец протянут руки для таких же ещё самую малость ленивых объятий. — Что-нибудь снилось? — он заинтересованно склонил голову на бок, однако зрительный контакт не разорвал.

Тони вопросительно вскинул бровь, не понимая, к чему этот вопрос, ведь из хорошего ему никогда ничего не снилось. Разве что, кошмары были довольно частым явлением. Они доставали его везде, вне зависимости от того, думал он о чём-то плохом перед сном или нет. Кошмары врезались в сознание яркой вспышкой, доводили до потери дыхания и частично забывались с утра, словно их вовсе никогда не было.

Тони помнил один из последних кошмаров, рассказанных Питеру где-то месяц назад. В том сне происходило столько всего, что, право слово, сейчас он бы при всём желании не вспомнил даже половины событий, развернувшихся в ту ночь в голове. Картинки сменяли друг друга подобно калейдоскопу, поставленному кем-то на повтор: космос, непонятный космический корабль и пустыня, почти такая же, как в Афганистане, только везде валялись камни, под ногами ощущались углубления и вокруг виделись обломки того самого корабля. А Тони одиноко стоял посреди этого сумасшествия и не находил в себе ни надежды на лучшее, ни уверенности в том, как правильно поступить, ни понятия, что же он упустил, не успев за это толком ухватиться. Питер в то утро долго молчал, глядя на него пугающе осмысленным взглядом, а затем взял за руку, огладив тыльную сторону ладони большим пальцем, мягко уместил подбородок на плече и тихо попросил не переживать об этом. Ведь сны на то и были снами, чтобы оставаться лишь в голове.

— Нет, — просто ответил Тони. Ладонь неспешно огладила чужую спину, кончики пальцев едва ощутимо прошлись по каждому позвонку и добрались до затылка Питера, который он ни за что не позволял себе забыть ласково огладить. — А ты почему опять вскочил в такую рань? Не думаю, что после ночного патруля тебе хватило пары часов сна.

Пару секунд подумав, Питер отрицательно мотнул головой, затем хитро сощурился и, быстро подавшись вперёд, оставил мимолётный поцелуй на его колючем подбородке.

— Не знаю. Просто что-то не спится, — Питер вновь подставил затылок под горячую ладонь и тут же прикрыл глаза от блаженства, когда пальцы зарылись в сильно отросшие за месяц волосы. Тони не переставал задаваться вопросом, в силу чего это столь быстро происходило — неужели так сказывался пубертат, или, возможно, дело было в мутированных клетках? — Пойдём завтракать? Курьер уже всё привёз. Кстати! — Питер немного приподнялся на локтях, а его глаза в этот миг загорелись таким азартом, что у Тони банально не оставалось шансов не поддаваться им. — Ты пробовал когда-нибудь панкейки с сыром? Я вот недавно попробовал — обалдел! Уверен, тебе тоже понравится!

Тони смотрел в эти светло-карие омуты, что находились всего в нескольких сантиметрах от его собственных, и невольно отметил, что Питер в свои почти семнадцать становился по-взрослому красивым. С лица постепенно сходила детская мягкость, и создавалось ощущение, что он рос не по годам, а по дням. Чем чаще замечал, тем чаще приходил к мысли, что это рано или поздно бы всё равно случилось. Все же когда-нибудь взрослеют, верно? Он не был врачом, чтобы сказать, нормально это в его годы или нет, но раз уж Питер чувствовал себя донельзя замечательно, Тони тоже не должен был интересовать этот момент. В конце концов, понять весь спектр эффектов паучьей мутации им обоим пока не довелось.

— Не помню, чтобы ты говорил мне об этом, — Тони повозился под ним, намекая, что хочет встать. Питер сразу с тихим ойканьем соскользнул с него и полностью слез с кровати, не спеша уноситься в сторону кухни раньше него. Потому что всегда ждал.

— Да? Хм, странно, — он удивлённо моргнул, затем задумался, словно что-то усердно припоминая, а в следующую секунду пожал плечами, легко улыбнулся и протянул руку в знак помощи. — Может, я тогда очень устал, и мне было не до этого?

— Что-то не похоже на тебя, — подозрительно поделился Тони наблюдением, всё-таки приняв протянутую ладонь. — Обычно ты рассказываешь мне о любом чихе Неда, а тут забыл? У тебя от меня секреты, м?

Стоило ему оказаться на ногах, как руки сами потянулись прижать Питера к себе, чтобы между ними не осталось ни единого лишнего сантиметра. Выйти из комнаты, не ощутив жара его тела и не вдохнув привычный запах шампуня, Тони считал истинным кощунством. Питер доверчиво обхватил руками талию и уткнулся куда-то в плечо, когда он зарылся носом в пока не уложенные в причёску непослушные кудри.

Его горячее дыхание на уровне ключицы, тёплые ладошки на пояснице и такой необходимый, сладкий, родной запах Тони считал самым лучшим наркотиком, о котором он скажет всему миру, если однажды не сможет сдержать в себе весь спектр неконтролируемых эмоций. Представить хоть одно утро без него казалось полнейшим абсурдом. Как это — без Питера? Разве такое возможно? Тони в такие моменты обнаруживал себя полностью погруженным в попытку объяснить несуразность подобной мысли. Она ощущалась чертовски правильной, но и вместе с тем почему-то… пугающей.

Каждый раз, когда Питер оказывался от него на расстоянии дальше пары шагов, Тони сам не знал почему, но всего на секунду, одну долбанную секунду он _действительно_ допускал мысль, что тот исчезнет по щелчку пальцев. Растворится посреди кухни, а потом развеется пеплом по ветру, будто никакого Питера Паркера никогда и не существовало. По телу тогда проходилась неприятная дрожь, у него спирало дыхание, сердце принималось бешено колотиться в груди, того и глядя вовсе покинет своё место. И отчего-то, тоже по неясной причине, Тони моментально чувствовал онемение правой руки, хотя прекрасно помнил, что при стрессовых ситуациях всегда немела левая. Этот факт долго не давал ему покоя, пока после очередной попытки ПЯТНИЦЫ заверить его, что никаких отклонений не обнаружено, он не плюнул на это с высокой колокольни и не пришёл к умозаключению, что психосоматика работала против него.

Помимо объятий была ещё одна вещь, которую Тони обожал — те моменты, когда Питер сам тянулся поцеловать его. Разумеется, ему ничего не стоило наклониться и первым податься навстречу, но то было другое. Совсем другое. И сейчас, ощущая на своих губах губы Питера — выученные до каждой трещинки на них, — Тони не находил ни единой причины выходить из комнаты. Подхватывая его инициативу, он сплетался с ним языком, поглаживал бёдра, несильно оттягивал зубами заалевшую алую губу и буквально чувствовал грудной клеткой, как за точно такой же бьётся чужое сердце.

— Такими темпами мы до кухни не дойдём, — зачем-то шепнул Питер, не предприняв ни одной попытки шагнуть в сторону и направиться к двери. Точно так же, как не мог этого сделать и Тони. Сказал бы кто, что он будет дышать Питером Паркером, ни за что бы не поверил! Пожалуй, даже бы расхохотался в лицо говорящему, ибо звучало как бред. Но никогда не знаешь, каким будет вечер, вот и он не знал, что всё настоящее может быть заключено в одном человеке.

— А нужно? — Тони скептически вскинул бровь, подумав, что, в принципе, завтрак в любой момент можно превратить в обед, как вдруг Питер ловко завладел его губами в последний раз, затем отодвинулся и уверенно повёл за собой.

— Да, нужно, — попытался он говорить достаточно строго, вот только ползущие вверх уголки губ бессовестно портили всю картину. — Уверен, что кроме кофе ты ничего на ужин не ел, а твоему организму нужно восстанавливаться.

Тони чуть нахмурился на последних словах, не припоминая, из-за чего организму могло быть плохо в последнее время. На ум не приходило ничего путного.

— С чего ему восстанавливаться? Не помню, чтобы когда-либо жаловался на здоровье, — возразил он, отметив, что Питер невольно вздрогнул, на секунду замедлив шаг.

Не то чтобы Тони напрягало, когда Питер чего-то не договаривал, но и легче от этого осознания не становилось. Может, ПЯТНИЦА выявила какую-то маленькую заразу, сказала об этом ему, а потом они, заговорщики, решили лишний раз его не расстраивать? Подобный вариант развития событий был бы одним из самых лучших в данной ситуации.

— Ты можешь не спать сутками и сидеть на одном кофеине, — повернув к нему голову, Питер отзеркалил его жест со вскинутой бровью, чем заставил Тони посмотреть на него снисходительно-снисходительно. Что ж, ему было у кого учиться. — Думаешь, твой организм хочет сказать тебе «спасибо»?

— Однако он продолжает функционировать. Значит, не так уж ему плохо, как ты думаешь, Паучок, — Тони и сам не знал, зачем продолжал спорить. Разве что…

— Однако ему нужен отдых, мистер Старк. Пусть он хоть немного побудет _здоровым_.

Разве что, чтобы посмотреть на Питера, пытающегося казаться взрослым. Было в нём что-то впечатляющее в такие моменты, из-за чего сердце обливалось кровью. Только почему-то в не самом лучшем смысле этого слова. Как будто с болью, как будто через призму дежавю, которое он по неведанным причинам не понимает. Оно словно пыталось о чём-то сказать, отчаянно отыскивая в любимых чертах очевидный намёк на нечто за гранью разумного. Но Тони всё равно не видел и не понимал. Это же… Питер? Просто Питер. Что в нём может быть не так?

— Забавно знать, что моё здоровье волнует тебя больше, чем своё, — усмехнулся Тони, расслабленно засунув свободную руку в карман домашних штанов, а другой сжав ладонь Питера.

— Неа, я хотя бы не забываю спать! — с намёком улыбнулся Питер и чуть склонил голову на бок в его сторону. — Чем ты был занят, кстати? Дорабатывал Марк восемьдесят семь?

— Почти, — кивнул Тони, пропустив шпильку мимо ушей. — Восемьдесят пятый.

Не заметить странную эмоцию на лице Питера было нельзя. Тони вновь промолчал, не став комментировать её, но она пугала даже больше, чем обычное передёргивание. Что это? Сожаление? Переживание? Невроз? Но откуда у Питера невроз? С чего бы? Наоборот он едва ли слюни не пускал на броню Железного человека.

— Почему… его? — осторожно спросил Питер тихим голосом, что, разговаривай рядом с ними кто-то ещё, Тони мог вовсе не расслышать вопроса.

Огромная просторная кухня на этаже встретила их вкусным запахом готовой еды в контейнерах, пока пребывающих на дне нескольких бумажных пакетов. Тони помнил кухонный уголок башни «Мстителей», — в прошлом башни «Старк», — и всегда ловил с этого по-болезненному приятную ностальгию по временам, когда ещё не было распрей между Мстителями, когда не существовал Заковианский договор и все вытекающие из него проблемы. Времена, оставшиеся в прошлом, не отпускали и на новой базе, где теперь он каждую свободную минуту мог проводить с Питером, интересоваться его рутинными делами и ежечасно отслеживать деятельность Человека-паука, зная, что в случае крайней опасности он обязательно позвонит.

— Каждый раз думаю, что чего-то в него не доложил, — честно поделился Тони, наконец отпустив чужую ладонь и целеустремлённо направившись к кофемашине. Начинать утро без кофе он не умел точно так же, как и без Питера. — Не доработал интерфейс, или в своё время не усовершенствовал репульсоры. Или не добавил важную мелочь в протокол. Всё может быть, — задумчиво заключил он, заправляя машинку фильтром и подставляя небольшую кружку на предназначенное ей место. — И пока я не доберусь до корня проблемы, к другим Маркам в коллекции он не пойдёт.

— Но ведь у тебя уже есть восемьдесят седьмой, — Питер расставил на столе несколько контейнеров, а затем неспешно залез на барный стул, скрестил руки на груди и выразительно посмотрел на него. — Мне очень дорог восемьдесят пятый. Но почему именно он? Почему не сорок седьмой или пятидесятый? Они тоже не идеальные с точки зрения новой брони, — он пожал плечами, после чего потянулся к пластмассовой вилке, раскрыв и свой контейнер, и контейнер Тони. — В смысле, я по-своему обожаю каждый твой Марк, конечно, но…

Тони пару секунд молча смотрел на наполняющуюся горячим напитком кружку и не находил ответа на заданный вопрос. Потому что… что? Неприятный скрежет под лопатками раз за разом пробирался к мозгу, стоило ему оказаться в личной мастерской, снова и снова напоминал именно об этой броне, будто среди всех остальных Марков она имела особое значение. Тайное, непонятное, почти лежащее на поверхности, вот только всё сильнее отдаляющееся, сколько бы он ни пытался дотянуться и ухватиться хотя бы кончиками пальцев.

— Не знаю, Питер. Не знаю, — единственное, что мог ответить ему Тони. Чем больше думал, тем всё отчаяннее ускользала от него истинная причина столь параноидальной мысли. Возможно, смысл был даже не в том, чтобы понять именно её, а в том, чтобы обнаружить что-то другое. Тоже в меру недостижимое. Он подставил вторую кружку, отставив в сторону первую, вдруг резко повернулся и сверкнул белозубой улыбкой, которую Питер так любил наблюдать у него на лице. — Но ты ведь поможешь мне это понять, да?

А тот посмотрел на него по-особенному странно, словно вовсе не хотел больше ничего говорить. Повисшая в воздухе тишина прокрадывалась холодными мурашками вверх по спине, вынуждая убедиться — что-то точно было не так. Не дождавшись никакого ответа, Тони полностью повернулся к нему со скептически вскинутой бровью, давая понять, что ждёт какой-нибудь интерпретируемой реакции на заданный вопрос. Однако Питер всё не отвечал, пока вдруг не заметил распахнувшиеся губы Тони в пока не озвученном комментарии и не отвёл мечущийся взгляд в сторону.

— Да, конечно, — наконец выдавил он через силу, чем заставил его ещё сильнее напрячься.

Тони медленным шагом прошёл к барной стойке, тем самым переведя взгляд Питера на себя, упёрся локтями в гладкую поверхность столешницы и подпёр подбородок сцепленными в замок ладонями.

— Чего ты не договариваешь, Питер?

Прямой вопрос неизменно давал нужные плоды, потому что он совсем не умел врать и ловко изворачиваться из ситуации. Тони с первой встречи не переживал на этот счёт. Смолчать и проглотить обиду Питеру не стоило ничего, однако целенаправленно соврать — нет, ни в коем случае. Вот и теперь, когда карие глаза несмело поднялись на него, Тони пришёл к выводу, что снова не прогадал.

— Случилось что-то, чего я не знаю? — решил он пойти по другому пути, менее давящему и пугающему загнанную в ловушку лань, коей сейчас казался Питер. — Или что-то только случится, но ты не уверен, что мне стоит знать?

И в этот момент у Тони закрутилось знакомое чувство внизу живота, которое навязчиво дёргало оттуда отдающийся спазмами желудок. Непонимание. Неведение. Боязнь не сделать нечто, что бы спасло такой шаткий идеальный мир, где больше не было никаких схваток, где день ото дня они с Питером могли дышать друг другом на расстоянии вытянутой руки и не бояться быть непонятыми. Где не приходилось разрываться между «можно» и «нельзя», ведь Тони давно сделал свой выбор — самый желанный, солнечный и любимый. Выбор по имени Питер Паркер, дружелюбный сосед Человек-паук и единственный племянник Мэй Паркер, доверившей ему своего ребёнка.

Так что Тони сделает всё, чтобы ни одна зараза не посмела влезть в их тихую гавань, в которой не было места вранью, сомнениям и глупым предрассудкам, где можно было быть счастливыми просто от того, что они смотрят друг на друга и улыбаются.

— Нет, всё нормально, — Питер отрицательно качнул головой, подавшись вперёд и принявшись ковыряться в завтраке, чтобы старательно не поднимать голову. — Просто я не понимаю, почему ты…

Тони терпеливо выжидал пару секунд, хотя терпения в нём изначально было не так много, сколько бы разные способы ни пытались его в нём воспитать.

— Почему я что? — помог он чётким вопросом, на который хотел услышать ответ сильнее, чем на все предыдущие. Почему? Сам не знал. Но Тони точно был уверен, что в этой причине таится всё то, до чего ему не удавалось дойти своими мыслями.

Питер наконец вновь взглянул на него загнанными карими глазами. Тони смотрел в них и искренне ощущал себя жестоким человеком. Возможно, Питер был напуган чем-то и лишний раз не хотел вспоминать. Или, может, он тоже страдал от кошмаров, вполне себе реальных после всего того, что ему пришлось пережить за свои недолгие годы. Или… Было столько разных «или», но ни одно из них не встало на место отсутствующего паззла.

— Почему ты так цепляешься за эту броню, — слова сорвались с языка Питера быстрее, чем он, наверное, вообще о них подумал. Тони удивлённо вскинул бровь, по-прежнему не понимая, поэтому это для него так важно. Питер же немного нервно передёрнул плечами и постучал кончиком пластмассовой вилки по дорогому дереву. — Мне тоже дорог мой первый самодельный костюм и тот, который ты подарил. Но я же не пытаюсь найти в них недостатки, они же оба… по-своему уникальны? — он вновь пожал плечами, словно не знал, как иначе сказать. — Меня… пугает, что ты цепляешься за прошлое и пытаешься в нём что-то найти.

Тони непонимающе застыл, моргнул пару раз для достоверности, чтобы убедиться, что точно не ослышался. Питера это пугало? Впрочем, не меньше, чем самого Тони. Прошлое, о котором он говорил, с одной стороны, было предельно ясным, но с другой, вглядываясь в него, у него не получалось избавиться от странного непрекращающегося дежавю, будто его мозг наглым образом что-то забыл. Что-то огромное, значительное, чертовски важное. Однако оно не вспоминалось, как бы он ни пытался мыслить подобно прошлому себе. Картинки сменяли друг друга подобно кадрам старого плёночного фильма, из которого вырвали некоторые куски. Питер объяснял это той самой травмой после битвы со Мстителями, что как раз и воздействовала на его мозг. Но что-то всё равно не сходилось. Чего-то в этом прошлом не хватало.

Но Тони пытался гнать от себя любые волнующие факторы, способные нарушить хрупкий баланс их воистину идеального симбиоза.

Нет, стоп, так нельзя.

За их спинами осталось достаточно недомолвок, руганей и страха потерять друг друга из-за брошенных на эмоциях глупых фраз. Это было чудом, что Питер выжил после Стервятника в свои пятнадцать. Что уж говорить о далеко не спокойных ночных патрулях и новых врагах Человека-паука в городе.

А Тони не хотел терять Питера. Ни при каких обстоятельствах, никогда, ни за что. Он просто обязан был увидеть его и в двадцать один год, и в тридцать, и в тридцать пять…

Потому что Питер нуждался в нём, и Тони не имел права подводить его.

Потому что мысль постоянно проверять показатели Питера полностью вытесняла все остальные, и плевать он хотел на мораль.

Потому что дороже Питера у него никого больше не было.

— Ты прав, — вздохнув, Тони согласно кивнул, чем вызвал у Питера удивлённый вздох и тут же вскинутую голову с огромной надеждой в глубине карих глаз. — Возможно, действительно стоит отправить его на металлолом. Что-то я становлюсь сентиментальным с годами, не находишь? — растянув губы в усмешке, он вернулся к кофемашине, взял за ручки две полные кружки с ароматным кофе и донёс их до барной стойки, поставив одну перед Питером. — Прости, что заставляю тебя переживать, Паучок.

Питер вдруг резко соскочил со стула, пока Тони не успел даже удивиться, куда это он намеревался пойти, обогнул стойку и чуть ли не с разбегу прижался к нему в крепком утешающем объятии. Он очень хотел надеяться, что слёзы в уголках его глаз были лишь миражом на фоне общей ситуации.

— Просто не делай хуже самому себе, — попросил Питер, уткнувшись носом ему в плечо и чуть сжав ткань футболки на пояснице. — И ты не старый.

Тони тяжко вздохнул, обняв его в ответ и мимолётно коснувшись губами макушки. И вот что ему с ним было делать, кто подскажет?

— Что-то я начинаю сомневаться в своей сентиментальности. Уж не тебе ли она передалась, м? — мягко пожурил он, принявшись поглаживать Питера по спине и отчётливо ощущать его сердцебиение за той самой майкой с надписью «Я пережил моё путешествие в Нью-Йорк».

Питер что-то буркнул ему в плечо, но Тони ни слова не расслышал, подумав, что это абсолютно не важно. Потому что его Питер был с ним, несмотря ни на какие выплывающие факторы. И потому что для Тони не было ничего важнее его спокойствия, даже если собственное окончательно подводило.

После завтрака они вместе завалились на диван перед большой плазмой. Тони был погружен в голографический экран со всеми непросмотренными документами компании за последний месяц, а Питер полностью потерялся в старой части «Ведьмака» на приставке. Они периодически переговаривались, всего на пару мгновений отвлекаясь от своей деятельности, чтобы бросить друг на друга короткий взгляд или о чём-то спросить. Тони очень надеялся закончить с работой, пока Питер не взял его на слабо, посоветовав сразиться со следующим монстром и немного развлечься. Он разлёгся у него на коленях, бессовестно отключив голографический экран, передал в руки джойстик и довольно принялся наблюдать за происходящими действиями в игре. Тони старался не обращать внимания на то, как Питер елозил на коленях, словно всё не находя удобного положения, однако в один момент всё же не выдержал, поставил игру на паузу и, наклонившись, завладел его раскрывшимися в возмущении губами. А Питер, в общем-то, был не особо против.

Когда игра была благополучно забыта, он подорвался с лежачего состояния, сел к нему лицом и тут же опрокинулся назад, заставляя тем самым лечь на свою грудь. Тони не видел причин не поддаваться. Полностью навалившись на него, он опёрся локтями о диван, занялся неторопливым изучением рта Питера, тихонько постанывающего в ответ на лёгкие покусывания губы и придавливающего к себе всеми конечностями, что никакая сила извне не смогла бы их друг от друга оторвать. Питер был чёртовым совершенством. Всё, чего Тони мог желать, было заключёно именно в нём. Так что растворяться в поцелуях, в кипящей крови в жилах и в сбившемся дыхании он считал личным кусочком Рая, который он явно заслужил.

А потом Тони ощутил прилив резкого невроза, когда правая рука начала понемногу неметь. Он постарался скрыть это всеми возможными способами, потому что Питер бы запереживал и никуда не поехал, хотя планировал остаться с ночёвкой у Мэй, ибо: « _Старк, имей совесть, я хочу хоть раз в неделю видеть племянника дольше двух часов_ ». Поэтому Тони не осталось ничего другого, кроме как наблюдать за неторопливыми сборами Питера в их спальне. В небольшой рюкзак отправились личный ноутбук, провод от него и от телефона, портативная зарядка и наушники. Сам он лениво натянул пуловер поверх футболки, застегнул ремень на джинсах и периодически смотрел на местоположение таксиста на карте «Убера», прижимаясь к груди Тони и утыкаясь ему в место между шеей и плечом.

Тони же сцепил руки в замок за его спиной, будто пытаясь скрыть от всего мира, в который Питер должен был выйти через пару минут. Нервозность в груди чуть затихала, стоило зарыться носом в кудрявую макушку, однако сразу же вылезала обратно, не давая забыться или отмахнуться от неё. Тони сильно сжимал ладонью правое запястье, только бы оно не начало подрагивать, чтобы Питер, податливо уместивший подбородок на плече, не заметил этого дефекта и не плюнул на поездку из-за его долбанной паранойи. Ведь оно не стоило того. С Питером всё будет в порядке, это всего-то очередной бред задолбавшегося подсознания на старости лет.

С каждым шагом Питера в сторону выхода сердце Тони ухало куда-то вниз в попытке докричаться до удаляющейся спины. Он неспешно шёл с ним вплоть до лестницы, убеждённый, что Мэй вряд ли бы хотела лицезреть его даже из окна. Не то чтобы Тони опасался её гнева, но ему ужасно не хотелось, чтобы Питер потом выслушивал целый монолог не самых лестных выражений о нём. Целовать его на прощание Тони никогда не нравилось. Оно срабатывало как выражение «в последний раз», словно Питер мог уехать в Куинс и не вернуться, или словно на Землю мог обрушиться метеорит, способный разделить город на несколько частей и создать между ними зону отчуждения. Впрочем, даже в таком случае он бы обязательно придумал, как же связаться с ним.

— Не скучай без меня, — попросил Питер на прощание, улыбнувшись по-привычному мягко, вот только отчего-то с едва заметной влагой в уголках глаз. — Обещай, что будешь нормально питаться, спать и не засиживаться до шести утра. А ещё не проводить никакие опасные эксперименты и не перебирать все Марки разом.

Тони глубоко вздохнул, не зная, как толком реагировать на это. Не странно ли?

— Как скажешь, Паучок, — ласково ответил он, погладив его по затылку. — Ты же здесь босс.

— Пообещай мне, Тони. Иначе я никуда не пойду, — поднял Питер голову, удивительно серьёзно дожидаясь положительного ответа. Ну и, разумеется, что он мог сделать в такой ситуации?

— Обещаю, — вздохнул он, чуть не передёрнувшись на последнем слове. Видимо, спать ему действительно всё-таки стоило.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Питер и облегчённо выдохнул. — Хорошо…

Невроз дошёл до крайней стадии, вымещая все попытки успокоиться и воззвать панику к здравому смыслу. Тони в последний раз вдохнул родной запах шампуня в кудрявых волосах, оставил поцелуй на горячей щеке и наконец отпустил, позволив Питеру начать спускаться по лестнице. Возможно, дело было в глупых кошмарах раз в пару недель, или, может, Питер начал попадать в более серьёзные передряги, оттого и уровень волнения возрос, но что-то не давало Тони покоя, заставив спросить:

— Ты же скоро вернёшься, да?

Питер застыл на одной из ступенек, не сразу повернувшись к нему, зато, когда обернулся, Тони понял, что лучше бы ничего не спрашивал. Чтобы не видеть в этом взгляде надежды, нежности и… тоски.

— Конечно! — улыбнулся он, поправив лямку рюкзака на плече. — Что за вопрос?

И продолжил спускаться вниз, пока не скрылся на одном из пролётов.

А он долго вглядывался в ступени перед собой и вслушивался в наступившую тишину. В голове крутилась мысль, что лучше бы правда не спрашивал, потому что…

Потому что Тони не поверил ему.

Развернувшись, он засунул руки в карманы штанов и неспешно направился по длинному коридору обратно в кухонный уголок, откуда было всего ничего до мастерской. Над головой продолжали чуть приглушённо гореть лампы, на базе привычно стояла тишина, и только звуки шагов эхом отдавались от стен и разносились по пустому этажу базы.

█ ▇ ▆ ▅ ▄ ▃ ▂ ▃ ▄ ▅ ▆ ▇ █ █ ▇ ▆ ▅ ▄ ▃ ▂ ▃ ▄ ▅ ▆ ▇ █

_загрузка… ██████████████] 99,9%_

Сознание медленно возвращалось к нему под писк сразу нескольких приборов. Голова самую малость гудела, будто он хорошенько выпил на вечеринке и заснул в не самом удачном положении рядом с не самыми удачными людьми. Разлепить глаза казалось невозможной миссией, но он всё же справился с ней. Попытавшись дёрнуть затёкшие за несколько часов беспрерывного сидения мышцы, осознал, что это было не самой лучшей идеей. Такие же ноги не хотели даже менять положения, так что он махнул на них рукой, позволяя телу прийти в себя.

Запах давно остывших панкейков, принесённых ему Морган, сразу ударил в нос. Не то чтобы у него не было времени нормально пообедать перед тем, как подключаться к компьютеру, однако глупое сердце не хотело ни на секунду отвлекаться на всякие глупости вроде еды, а сразу заниматься действительно важными делами. Последние лучи Солнца пробивались сквозь оконное стекло, оставаясь в памяти несколькими линиями на полу и на стенах. Окрашенное в багровые тона небо тут же бросалось в глаза, вызывая желание как можно дольше полюбоваться им до наступления глубоких сумерек. Впрочем, в августе закаты проходили не настолько быстро, как в том же октябре, поэтому у него было ещё как минимум полчаса, чтобы не включать искусственное освещение на смену естественному.

Медленно потерев сонные глаза, Питер едва ли не со стоном стянул с висков ободок с липучками и отложил его к клавиатуре. Голова ни на секунду не прекращала гудеть, хотя этот день был для него далеко не самым тяжёлым. Снова потерев слезящиеся глаза, он таки подался вперёд, оперевшись локтями о стол, и посмотрел на экран с пиликающей на нём яркой фразой, день за днём впечатывающейся в сознание и помогавшей забыть, где же на самом деле истинная реальность:

**СИМУЛЯЦИЯ ЗАВЕРШЕНА**

Наконец сумев потереть затёкшие плечи, Питер повернул голову в сторону кровати, окружённой несколькими продвинутыми приборами и многочисленными проводами, лежащими поверх неподвижного тела. Он полностью повернулся к нему, облокотившись о подлокотник компьютерного кресла и приподняв уголки губ в усталой улыбке. Мирное лицо за маской ИВЛ казалось ему самым обычным, будто просто сонным, разве что заживший ожог по правую сторону головы напоминал о том, что ничего не проходит бесследно, и уже никогда не пройдёт. Только не для них, только не в реальном мире и не после всего пережитого.

Глаза сами собой нашли оставленную на прикроватной тумбе маленькую игрушечную версию Марка восемьдесят пять, которую Морган как-то принесла из дома и оставила возле отца в надежде, что разговоры об этом заставят его за секунду очнуться. Питер не смог не ласково улыбнуться при мысли о малышке, всегда прыгающей ему на руки и часами болтающей с ним обо всём на свете, что только приходило в её почти семилетнюю голову. Знал бы Тони, как он её обожал… Эту крошку, по секрету делящуюся на ушко (обязательно в тайне от папы!), что вообще-то предметами с символикой Человека-паука у неё заполнен весь шкаф. Пожалуй, они с ней были единственными, кто ждал его пробуждения особенно сильно.

Поднявшись на немного вялые ноги, Питер прошёл до кровати и вернул на место отъехавший стул для посетителей. Наверное, Стивен приходил проверить, всё ли в порядке в симуляции и с самим Старком во время неё. Не то чтобы они рассчитывали, что тот мог прийти в себя в этот момент, однако подстраховываться всё-таки стоило. Мир подсознания Тони был совершенно непредсказуемым, пусть и раз за разом он выходил из него без особых сложностей. Питер глубоко вздохнул, поправляя одеяло на мерно поднимающейся и опускающейся груди, после чего взгляд автоматически перевёлся на железный протез, установленный после щелчка в Ваканде вместо пострадавшей правой руки. Шури тогда сказала, что процесс восстановления должен занять не больше пары месяцев в лучшем случае, но Питер входил и выходил из симуляции вот уже полтора года подряд.

Но этот раз был последним.

Питер не знал, будет ли так лучше для него. Не знал, какими могут быть последствия после того, как Тони очнётся и поймёт самую пугающую новость — что весь тот мир, где они вдвоём были невероятно счастливы, оказался лишь обычной симуляцией. А, может, так будет даже лучше. Не мог же Питер месяц за месяцем продолжать ему врать, верно? Стивен ничего на это не говорил, однако он прочёл нужный ответ в его глазах. Глаза Пеппер говорили то же самое, когда им удавалось побыть друг с другом без лишних ушей.

Потому что она устала терзаться угрызения совести с тех пор, как сошлась с Роуди.

Потому что Питер просто обязан был столкнуться с отторжением в карих глазах, чтобы навсегда запомнить — никакого совместного будущего у них нет и быть не может.

Потому что Тони обязан наконец очнуться в мире, что окончательно разбился на осколки у его ног, и обязан проклясть их всех вместе взятых за полтора года сплошного вранья.

Солнце плавно заходило за горизонт, а Питер сидел на краю кровати и едва ощутимо поглаживал Тони по груди сквозь плотный слой одеяла. Мысли метались от одной к другой, не позволяя думать ни о чём постороннем, кроме того человека, чьё сердце фактически билось под рукой, в то время как его собственное больно обливалось кровью.

Последняя симуляция, последний раз, когда он мог хотя бы на пару часов сделать вид, будто всё прекрасно. Будто не было никакого Таноса, будто не было пяти лет без половины населения Земли, будто Морган не боялась потерять отца, а он не страшился лишиться того, кого полюбил ещё в далёкие пятнадцать, пронеся эту любовь почти до девятнадцати.

Он так не хотел, чтобы наступало следующее утро. Точно так же, как и чертовски этого хотел — наконец вживую заглянуть в глубокие карие омуты, где больше никогда не прочтёт даже минимального подобия того, что было в симуляции. Потому что так правильно. Потому что он и так ему полтора года врал там, в подсознании. Пора было Тони узнать правду и вернуться к реальной жизни. А последняя симуляция… Стивен сказал, что Питер обязан попрощаться с ним и как-то намекнуть на то, что всё не так замечательно, как Тони благополучно думает.

Намекнул ли Питер? Он не знал. Но, судя по последнему вопросу, Тони понял. Не всё, конечно, но основной посыл, пожалуй, да.

Оказавшись в полумраке, нарушаемом лишь светом от приборов вокруг кровати, Питер ощутил солёную влагу в уголках глаз, через пару мгновений опалившую горячую кожу щёк. Он выдавил из себя мягкую улыбку, такую же, какую дарил ему в симуляции, и тихо-тихо пообещал, что всё будет хорошо.

— Пока, Тони, — почти шёпотом попрощался он с тем Тони Старком, для которого не было Таноса, пяти лет и даже малышки Морган.

Сглотнув ком в горле, Питер глубоко втянул воздух через нос и насильно протолкнул его в лёгкие. Нет, нельзя плакать. Тони бы этого не хотел.

— Увидимся, мистер Старк, — шепнул он следом, в последний раз пробежавшись взглядом по любимому лицу за маской, и поднялся на ноги.

Рука невольно подрагивала, когда Питер отключал программу симуляции. Он искренне не знал, каким образом устоял на ногах, как только окончательно погас ставший привычным экран. Пожалуй, удержала гравитация, ну, или мысль, что Тони бы обязательно на него поворчал за такое наплевательское отношение к себе.

Выходя из палаты новой отстроенной базы, Питер не удержался и снова обернулся на кровать. Интересно, что Тони делал сейчас, в одиночку, без него? Сколько для него прошло времени? Пять минут? Час? Тоже пара часов?

Следуя по пустому коридору к лестнице, он думал о том, что, может быть, ему удастся узнать это у самого Тони. Пускай не завтра, не через неделю, не через месяц. А потом. Когда-нибудь. Если тот вообще будет что-либо помнить, или если простит за этот огромный обман.

Да, решил для себя Питер. Он обязательно обо всём спросит и обязательно будет каждый день возвращаться к нему, если только мистер Старк это позволит. Вот точно-точно именно так и будет делать!

Разумеется, если Тони завтра очнётся…


End file.
